Kongfu World - Day 18
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 18 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= ) |Zombie = |EM = Pre-existed: Three , Four |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Two |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 17 |after = Kongfu World - Day 19}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses so they can the beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty 2500 sun and 3 Plant Food (counting the Taiji Tiles) are fairly enough. It is recommended the player to bring plants with freezing effects to stop Torch Monk Zombie but not to bring any straight-shot projectile plants as Nunchaku Zombie would deflect the projectiles back. Radish is also recommended to be planted on Taiji Tiles for both Plant Food and stopping the black holes. Waves 5 |zombie2 = |note2 = A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 2x spawn at C9R1 and C9R5. 1x spawns at C9R3. A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by two columns. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag (in-game). 2x spawn at C8R1 and C8R5. A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by two columns. |zombie7 = |note7 = A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by three columns. |zombie8 = |note8 = Final wave. 1x spawns at C9R1. 1x spawns at C9R3. }} Strategies *This is a very simple level. Bring and plant any plants you like, as long as they meet the conditions in order to deal with the zombies. **The Radish is obviously required to deal with the black holes. They should be planted on Taiji Tiles for bonus Plant Food. **Plants with freezing effects are recommended to be easily dealt with Torch Monk Zombies. **It is recommended not to bring any straight-shot plants as Nunchaku Zombies can deflect them. **Use Plant Food if needed. Gallery NewKFW18M.png|Level menu NewKFW18G1.png NewKFW18G2.png|Final wave NewKFW18R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 18《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 18天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 3 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 18 (Ep.104)|By |-| Hard mode= ) |Zombie = ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: Three , Four |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Two |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 17 |after = Kongfu World - Day 19}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Despite the zombies being at Levels 2-3, once again, powerful or upgraded plants should be just enough to bring them all down. Strategies *Once again, as this level is very simple, the strategy should be just as the same as Normal mode. Powerful and upgraded plants are recommended to deal with tough zombies, as most zombies now have twice the health. Gallery NewKFW18HG1.png NewKFW18HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW18HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 18《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 18天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 3 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 18 (Ep.104)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 18's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Brain Busters